


Love

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [8]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Connie say I love you for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



“Your boss seems pretty awesome,” Roger says to Connie as they get ready for bed.

“He is,” Connie replies, tossing her clothes in the hamper. “He’s been like a father to me ever since mine passed. At least I’ll have him when my mom flips out over all of this.”

“Maybe she won’t react as badly as you think,” Roger says softly.

Connie snorts. “You haven’t met the woman. She thinks a woman’s place is barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. And that’s not even counting the fact that I’m having a kid without being married and that she loathes Mike because he’s gay and doesn’t hide it.”

“She does realize this isn’t the 1950s, doesn’t she?” Roger asks incredulously.

“She knows and she wishes it still was,” Connie responds, as she climbs into bed.

“Family isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Roger replies absently as he joins her.

“Speaking from experience?” she asks him as she curls up next to him.

Roger shrugs and then kisses her to avoid answering. Connie thinks about pressing him, but decides tell her about whatever family issues he has can wait until his ready.

“I love you,” he says softly when they break the kiss.

Connie breaks into a grin. She wasn’t expecting him to say it this quickly, but she feels the same way. “I love you too.”


End file.
